Wake Up Tenth!
by PaperFox19
Summary: Gokudera is asked to wake up Tsuna but he gets a little distracted. WARNING YAOI Gokudera X Tsuna DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI


I do not own reborn

WARNING THIS IS YAOI. BOYXBOY

WARNINGS: YAOI LEMONS AND LANGUAGE DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI

Please read and review

Wake Up Tenth!

Gokudera walked up to Tsuna's house. 'I can't wait to see the Tenth." Gokudera was let in by Tsuna's mom.

"Good Morning Gokudera, Tsuna is up in his room asleep. Can you do me a favor, and go wake Tsuna up for me?" Gokudera smiled, and ran up stairs.

"Tsuna has such good friends." His mother said happily.

Gokudera walked into Tsuna's room. He smiled when he saw his sleeping boss. He walked over and pulled back Tsuna's covers, he was about to shout but froze when he saw the bulge in his boss's pajama pants. "Tenth is hard!" Gokudera whispered.

Gokudera looked at Tsuna's sleeping face and he blushed. He got on the bed with Tsuna and began to massage the bulge in Tsuna's pajama pants. Tsuna moaned in his sleep.

Gokudera undid the button at the front of Tsuna's pajama pants. He looped his fingers in Tsuna's boxers, and he pulled them down along with the pajama pants. Gokudera gulped and licked his lips. He watched as each inch of Tsuna's hard cock was revealed he gave a final tug and Tsuna's hard cock sprang into the air.

Gokudera blushed and felt his own cock get hard. "This is Tenth's cock." He brought his face down to Tsuna's crotch. "His smell is so thick and manly." Gokudera palmed the bulge in his pants. "Tenth's cock looks so good, please forgive me tenth." Gokudera ran his tongue along Tsuna's hard length.

He moved lower to lick his boss's balls, his other hand went to stroke his boss's erection. Gokudera continued to lick and play with Tsuna's cock and balls. "Hmm Tenth…" Gokudera moaned as he tasted Tsuna's pre cum.

Gokudera undid his pants and removed them along with his boxers. Gokudera rubbed his cock against Tsuna's and he gasped as he came he blew his load all over Tsuna's cock. "Forgive me Tenth but I will make it up to you."

Gokudera straddled Tsuna and gently eased his boss's cock inside him. Gokudera whimpered as his virgin hole was penetrated by his boss's cock. Gokudera went slow as he watched his Tsuna's face. Tsuna was blushing and groaning but had not awoken yet.

Gokudera moaned when he was fully seated on Tsuna's length. "Tenth's cock inside me, so big, so good." Gokudera's cock was hard again, and he started riding his length.

As he rode Tsuna's cock both he and Tsuna were moaning. "Please cum Tenth and fill me with your load." Tsuna bucked in his sleep and hit Gokudera's sweet spot. Gokudera covered his mouth to muffle his moan. He started moving faster aiming for that spot inside him each time.

From the look on Tsuna's face Gokudera could tell he was going to wake up soon. "Please fill me Tenth let it all out." Tsuna moaned and came, he emptied his load deep inside Gokudera.

Gokudera moaned. "There's so much it's flooding inside me." Gokudera felt himself reach his peek and quickly grabbed his boxers and covered his length. Gokudera came spraying his seed into his boxers. Gokudera pulled off Tsuna's cock and worked quickly.

Tsuna was redressed and Gokudera slipped on his messy boxers and pulled up his pants. Tsuna opened his eyes to see Gokudera staring at him and he blushed. "Oh Gokudera what are you doing in my room?"

"Ah your mother asked me to come wake you up." Gokudera said blushing rubbing the back of his head. Tsuna looked at his clock and saw that he was up and able to get ready for school.

"Oh thank you Gokudera, I'm going to wash up can you wait for me down stairs?" Tsuna's smile and praise made Gokudera smile and it made his heart beat faster.

"Of course, anything for you Tenth." Gokudera left blushing as he felt Tsuna's seed slip out of him. Tsuna removed his clothes and noticed his wet crotch.

"Oh man I can't believe I had a wet dream in front of Gokudera I hope he didn't notice." Tsuna turned on the shower and began to wash up.

Gokudera went downstairs. "Oh my Gokudera you got him up so early. It usually takes me hours to wake him up. Do you think you can wake up my little Tsuna every day from now on."

Gokudera smiled happily. "With pleasure..." He said giving a bow. He blushed as he felt more of Tsuna's seed spill out of him. "Anything for Tenth."

Gokudera went to Tsuna's house early from that day on and he woke Tsuna up every morning. He was so happy, even Tsuna was praising him saying he had never woken up so refreshed before.

Gokudera would be caught one day and he was ready for whatever punishment his boss would give him.

End


End file.
